callofdutyfandomcom-20200223-history
Wunderwaffe DG-2
Wunderwaffe DG-2 (pronounced Vunter-vaffa, English: wonder weapon) is a new gun in Shi No Numa, which came out June11, 2009 for Xbox 360 and Playstation 3 along with three other multiplayer maps. Doctor Richtofen is presumed to have created, used, or seen a Wunderwaffe DG-2 before, as he seems to recognize it whenever he obtains it from the mystery box. The DG-2, aka "The Lightning Gun" is the pinnacle of secret Nazi technology. Packed with 200,000 amperes of devastating chained electrical current. In-game it is incredibly powerful, sending a bolt of lightning at the targeted enemy, killing it instantly. The bolt then proceeds to hit any other nearby enemies, with no obvious diminishing in power. These unique attributes, along with its low ammo capacity (3 shots in a magazine, 18 altogether) and very short range, make it an ideal 'last-resort' or 'room-clearing' weapon. An odd fact about the Wunderwaffe DG-2 is that it becomes more powerful the higher the round you are on, as more zombies start to attack in larger groups. in an early round a shot from the DG-2 would likely kill one or two enemies, whereas in a later round it can kill 20-30 zombies with a single shot. It also appears to not only instantly kill Hellhounds, but also extinguishes them if they were on fire, meaning that they do not explode after being hit, even if they would normally. This weapon appears to run on power cells that look like lightbulbs. Whenever you reload it, you have to eject these "lightbulbs" and insert new ones (unlit) before pulling on a lever, lighting up the power cells and therefore putting the Wunderwaffe DG-2 back into business. The "power switch" is the small red lever in front of the lightbulbs in the picture to the right. Trivia *If the Wunderwaffe is fired into water with zombies in it, all zombies in the water will be electrocuted. This is because electricity flows through water. *The addition of the Wunderwaffe to Nazi Zombies has made a new category of weapons, consisting of the Ray Gun and Wunderwaffe. They are often referred to as Alien Guns or Superweapons. They are also called the Wonder Weapons. *It is commonly called "The Wonder Waffle", "The Waffle", "The Waffle Maker", or "The Waffle Shooter" by players. It is also called the "Electric Gun" or the "Tesla Cannon" *Be careful; you can damage yourself if the shot is too close too you (just like the Ray Gun). *Both Zombies and Hellhounds alike will enter an amusing animation after being hit. *The Wunderwaffe is a lot like the Lightning Gun from Killzone 2, and works in a similar fashion. *The Wunderwaffe is, like the Ray Gun, fully automatic. However, it has a low rate of fire for an automatic weapon. *If you kill a large group of zombies, you will hear a strange ping or sound. Gallery Category:Weapons Category:Call of Duty: World at War weapons Category:Call of Duty: World at War Category:Nazi Zombies Category:Imperial Zombies